Tell Bella
by LC-Lawliet
Summary: a song fic one-shot. Bella/Edward Based on a beautiful but sad 50's song called Tell Laura I Love Her, which I edited and made Tell Bella. Warning: very tragic character death. ALL HUMAN! Please Read and Review. for the love of Edward Cullen


**A/N: Okay people, I was at a 50's car show and is song was playing and for some odd, unknown reason I thought of a vampire-less Twilight. So, in this both Bella and Edward are HUMAN. **

**P.S: this is a 50's song called Tell Laura so, I swapped Laura for Bella and changed **

**Tommy to Edward, and Please review, this is my first song fic and I want to know if **

**I should continuing making song fics or if I need to delete this right away and never **

**Attempt a song-fic again. Oh, and instead of mother I put father.**

_Bella and Edward were lovers,_

_He wanted to give her everything,_

_Flowers, presents, and most of all, a wedding ring._

_He saw a sign for a stock car race,_

_A thousand dollars prize it read,_

_He couldn't get Bella on the phone, so to her father Edward said…_

_Tell Bella I love her, _

_Tell Bella I need her,_

_Tell Bella I may be late, _

_I've something to do and it can't wait._

_-_

"Alright then Edward, I'll tell her your message," said Charlie from the other end.

Edward hung up the phone. He paused for a moment, imagining that he'd won the race,

He saw himself proposing to Bella, and then he saw Bella, beautiful as ever in a wedding Gown, kissing him tenderly as the ceremonial music played. She was his destiny, the race would be risky, but it was the only way he could get the money to make his life complete.

Hesitantly, he snapped out of his fantasy and grabbed the keys to his Volvo, what he didn't know was that it would be the last time.

--

_He drove his car down to the racing ground,_

_He was the youngest driver there,_

_And the crowd roared as they started the race,_

'_round the track they drove at a deadly pace,_

_No one knows what happened that day,_

_How his car overturned in flames,_

_But as they pulled him from the twisted wreck, with his dying breath, they heard him say,_

_Tell Bella I love her, _

_Tell Bella I need her,_

_Tell Bella not to cry my love for her,_

_Will never die._

The crowd drew away as the ambulance pulled in, Edward's father, Carlisle rushed out to the horrifying surprise that his son lay dying before him. As they hooked Edward up to an IV and heart monitor, his heart stopped.

"Transmitting shock now!" Carlisle said, trying to jump-start Edward's heart back up. They tried again and again, and again, but to no avail, Edward was dead. Carlisle, holding back tears, slowly pulled out his cell phone. "Alice," he choked as she picked up on the other end. "Call Bella, there is something she needs to know,"

The viewing service had ended hours ago, only one remained in the small chapel. Bella sat in the pew closest to the figure in the open casket, he looked so amazing, even in death. Heavy sobs racked Bella's body, Edward had died so suddenly, all for her. She'd never again kiss his perfect lips, never again tousle his wavy auburn hair, never again her his velvet smooth voice. And worst of all, she didn't even get to say goodbye. When she heard a bystander tell her what his final words were, she broke down, she had fallen into the abyss of sadness and grief, never to escape it again, for the only person who could rescue her was now gone.

_And in the chapel where Bella prayed,_

_For her Edward who had passed away,_

_It was just for Bella that he lived and died,_

_Alone in the chapel she could hear him cry,_

_Tell Bella I love her,_

_Tell Bella I need her,_

_Tell Bella not to cry, my love for her, _

_Will never die._

As Bella sobbed, she heard a velvet voice that could only belong to one person. Her head shot up, before her stood her deceased love.

"Bella, love, please don't cry," he pleaded.

"But Edward you're gone! I can't live without you! I died the moment your heart stopped!" Bella sobbed.

"Tell Bella I love her," Edward began, singing softly, Bella stopped crying, "Tell Bella I need her, Tell Bella not to cry, my love for her, Will never die," when he finished the song, he looked deeply into her deep brown eyes.

"I will always be with you my love, In your heart, and I will watch over you until they day you join me in the heavens above, until then, my Bella, I will wait for you in the wings, guarding you every step of the way. I must leave now, but I will never really be gone."

Bella watched as he faded, she felt her heart accelerate slightly, and then return to normal, she'd never love another, but Edward would always be with her.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I'm thinking about doing a another twilight fic, with two O/C's as main characters and a lot of Edward and Jasper!**


End file.
